Revenge
by rEbECCA415
Summary: My first fic. It's about Tak coming back and trying to get revenge. But there is a weakness.DATR. CHAP 2 UP...PLEASE R&R..and oh yeah i fixed the flaws!
1. Default Chapter

Revenge

I awoke in a fetal position in my cockpit. I looked around and saw my hopeless sir unit sprawled across the floor. It hurt to move I stood there alone in the middle of the barren space. I knew I was light years away from home and earth so there was nothing to fuss about. My head was spinning and chanting "Revenge, revenge, REVENGE!" I couldn't take it any more.

I got up and limped across the room towards the control table. A red button was bleeping and making a noise. I pushed, twisted, and turned some buttons but nothing happened. I sighed and took my key out of my pocket and put it the ignition and turned it. It hadn't worked. " Why the heck is this not working?" I slammed my fist into the control panel. Some sparks flew out, then the ship turned in circles out of control. And went plummeting towards earth.

"Wow what's that?!?" a 16 year old boy yelled while looking into his telescope. "Jesus Christ not another one, darnet" The boy put his headphones to his radio and listened closely. He heard a voice and then it went all crackly. "What am I gonna do?!?" he whispered. He sighed and ran across the roof, he jumped and grabbed the drain. He ended up landing in the dishes his sis was told to do. He got up and ran to his dad.

"Dad they're coming!!!" he enthusiastically yelled. "Shush, shush Dib, you remember where they put you for being crazy?" his dad asked. Dib shrugged and ran to his sis. "Gaz they're coming!" "Whose coming dib?" Gaz asked. "I don't know" Dib answered.

meanwhile..........

My ship landed onto land.I sqeezed my way through the half open dorr to my cockpit. I looked at it. It was destroyed, no longer beautiful. "oh well, atleast im back on earth. And now I can get revenge. Time to die Zim and Dib!" Tak leaps to her feet and gets her dissembled sir unit and ran.

meanwhile..........

"Gir I've spotted something on the radar." aZim said. "It looks to be somthing like an Irkin ship. Oh well I'll find out what it is tomarrow."


	2. Im back

"Now children today we have a new student in 10th grade today. Her name is tak. Treat her as you'd like to be treated. GOT IT" Mrs.Capricorn yelled. Tak walks into the room. "So that was the thing on my radar" Zim said under his breath. Tak looked around the room, she saw Zim and Dib and made a look that could kill. Dib smiles. "An angel fallen from grace. Here we go agian." Dib wispered. "Ok, Tak is there anything you would like to say? Cause after that I DON'T WANNA HERE ANOUTHER WORD OUTTA YA" Mrs.Capricorn asked(HINT:Mrs.Capricorn is Miss.Bitters sister). Tak jumped on top of mrs.Capricorns desk."Somthing for Zim "n" Dib" Tak coughed to clear her throut. " Who ever apeals ot law aganst his fellow man or women is either a fool or a coward. Whoever cant take care of himself without that law is both. For a wounded man or woman shall say to his asailent "If i live i will kill you, if i die you are forgivin." Such is the rule of oner." Everyone had there mouth wide open. "Thank you Tak that was horrible, know take your seat next to Dib Behind Zim." Mrs.C damanded. Tak takes her seat. She reaches into her pocket and tackes out a tac and a piece of paper. she writes kill me on the paper and(lol! tak tac! sry back to story) she sticks it into Zims back. Of course he didn't feel it over being so into his plans. Dib who was next to her laughed and passed her a note. she grabbed the note and read it "hey Tak! Im sorry. Will you ever forgive me? maybe we can be friends or somthing. Sit with me at lunch please. -Dib" Tak stuck the note in her pocket then wrote back. She passed it to him and he read it "Hello idiot! Well you helped zim so why are you so sorry.I will sit with you at lunch soyou can explain. ps. No weapons please. -Tak" Dib turns to Tak and nodes.

The lunch bell rings. Tak heads to Dib's table. He had a few gothic friends, 1 boy 3 girls. She took a seat next to Gaz. Dib had not been there yet. She waited for a few minutes and he sat next to her. " Hey Becca( im Becca ), Melissa, Aryana, and Mike."Dib said. "Hey Dib" they said back. He looked over saw Tak."Explain yourself." she said."Well this it's hard to say but... uh...ah...holdon ok."dib muttered. Tak stared at him she started having an interesting feeling in her alien heart. Which meant LOVE" No i can't love him...but he's so hot...no...yes...luster...ahhhh...alright maybe i do...god no...hold me...ahhhh...no...fine i give up" Tak says in her mind.Tak had loved him all allong, how interesting. "Ok i got it"Dib yelled. "Tak" "yes" she responds. "Tak, i ...i...uh...kinda...like you...a lot." Dib studered. Tak stared at him. She leaned close to Dib and said"Me too." and kissed him (you know one of those long ones that everyone starts to notice after a while.) Zim looked up from his horrible looking food and saw them kissing. "Ewwwwww...thats just wrong...wonder what there babies will look like."Zim said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Problems!

Zim sits in his lab with the glow of his dim light reflecting off his eyes. With Gir quietly playing with his toy squid. "This could be bad. Tak and Dib, no way is this good at all." Zim whispered, "Tak could be deceiving him. Planning to put him on her side to take earth for her own. NO WAY WILL SHE TAKE WHAT THE TALLEST GAVE ME!" Zim took a deep breath and gazed at Gir. Gir looked up to him and giggled and squeaked his toy squid. "I only wish I had a plan to separate them…" Zim sighed.

MEANWHILE…

Dib was running in circles singing in joy. "Oh boy! Someone who actually appreciates me this much! God I love this girl!" Dib shouted. While clumsily twirling he accidentally trips over Gaz who was again trying to draw a little piggy. "GRRR! Dib why must you always do this! Are you completely nuts I'm trying to draw a little piggy!" Gaz screamed. Dib looked at her and ran outside whistling. "I'm so in love with life right now! Wheeee! Woo!" he chanted.

MEANWHILE…

"My love for this boy…I have never felt anything like it. It will screw up my plan." Tak thought in her living room "But if it will, I will have to accept it. I…I don't know what to do!" Tak began to weep. "Gaaaahhh!" she punches the floor over and over till purple blood began to pour out. Quickly Mimi heals her. "Thank you Mimi." Tak whispers while patting Mimi's head.

THE NEXT DAY.

"RING!" the bell rings for 1st period. Everyone is in their seats quietly talking to each other till the teacher arrives. At that very second Mrs. Capricorn walks in the room. "Good morning class. Open your filthy text book to page 666 please" she said sweetly. The students do as they are told accept Dib, who is quietly daydreaming about Tak while staring at her. Tak glances toward him and smiles sweetly, then look back to her textbook. "Dib, whatever your last name is, open your textbook!" Mrs. Capricorn yells. Dib, alarmed, does as he's told.

LUNCH

Zim watches in disgust and Dib, Tak, and their hideous friends. "I must think of a plan! A plan to destroy both of them! Their love is giving me a rash!" he screams.

Ok a person that's about it! Plz review! Thanky! I will be writing more.


End file.
